


Roam

by butcherface



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe, Catholic School, Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Child Abuse, Private School, its gonna get better and happier I promise, this is gonna be a fun suffer party huh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 05:53:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12270222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butcherface/pseuds/butcherface
Summary: For as long as Jeremy could remember, going to Sunday Service was a necessity. His parents never even gave him the chance to say no.roam(rōm)verb1. move about or travel aimlessly or unsystematically





	Roam

For as long as Jeremy could remember, going to Sunday Service was a necessity. His parents never even gave him the chance to say no, he would quickly be punished if he tried to say otherwise. His shirt always fit him the wrong way, much too tight on the shoulders. It rubbed against his skin uncomfortably as he carried the candles, following the priest. He listened to the sermon eagerly, kicking his feet before they reached the ground or standing with his chin high in golden robes. His mother fretting over his hair and straightening his tie long before he was even entirely aware of caring about his appearance. A perfect facade was implanted in his mindset before the words even entered his vocabulary. These things held true, even up until he was struggling with the small paper that held his room number on it.

His parents had made sure his uniform was ironed and folded, hair cut, sweater clean and proper. They cared about him, at least that's what he told himself. He kept wandering the endless hallways of the Gabriel building until he stopped at the door hugged into the corner by the elevator. He spent enough time finding his dorm house to begin with. 6401. This had to be it, then. Jeremy sighed and shuffled with the keys until he managed to push the heavy metal thing open. He felt around the wall and found the light. The living space was large, cheap couches and chairs next to the window. A small entertainment stand was across from them, near the little kitchenette.

The door shut surprisingly quietly, given it’s weight, as Jeremy started exploring his dorm. In the back of the hall there was a bedroom with two frames and plastic mattresses. The side tables and wardrobes matched everything else in the apartment. Pale, cheap wood. Jeremy rolled his suitcase up to the edge of the bedframe and threw his duffel on top of the mattress. The RA had said he would be without a roommate, at least until the spring semester had started. He was fine with that, unzipping his bag to pull out sheets and a pillow. Jeremy could hear the other students roaming the halls and laughing. He pulled the covers up to the pillow, smoothing it out.

This is your chance to start over, don’t mess it up. Your mother and I payed good money to get you into this school, and the dean said it would help fix you. Just follow God, Jeremy. Use His guidance.

His father’s words rang in his ears as he sat on the bed, staring straight at the wall. He pulled out his phone and glanced at the text messages waiting from his parents.

 **5:40PM  
** Dad  
Let us know when you get settled. We’re worried, we haven’t heard from you all day.

 **6:53PM  
** Mom  
How’s the dorm? Are you still on the bus? Call me as soon as you can and let me know how it’s going!

He hesitated over her contact before tapping call and raising the device to his ear. It barely rung once before she answered.

“Oh, _Jeremy_! Sweetie! How are you?” The tiredness in her voice was obvious, and Jeremy prepared himself for the lecture he was absolutely about to get.

“I, uh, yeah, I’m great,” he lied. “Got settled in just now and thought I should give you an update.”

“Did you take a look around campus? It seems like a lovely school! Have you met anybody yet?” The anybody was clearly a substitute for something else, but Jeremy didn’t comment on it. He knew better.

“It just took me awhile to find my room, I think we’re doing tours tomorrow. I should get some sleep actually, first real day and all.” He finished, biting the inside of his cheek and hoping she would let him go.

“Oh, of course,” disappointment dropped from her voice like acid, “Get some rest. I’ll speak with you tomorrow, Jeremy. Don’t forget your prayers.” With that, she hung up. He didn’t even get the chance to say bye, although he hadn’t really expected to. The lack of a lecture on responding to and respecting his parents never happened, letting his shoulders slump in relief.

Jeremy sighed, locking the device and stuffing his bag underneath the bed. He went around and turned off the lights, locked his door, and set tomorrow’s alarm. He’d have to be up early to beat the shower rush. He climbed up onto it and laid down. It was higher off the ground than what he was used to, but it was surprisingly comfortable. He said his prayers, eyes closed and silver digging into his skin, before finally closing his eyes and letting sleep take him.

-

He sat straight up, breathing heavy. A thin layer of cold sweat covered every inch of his skin. He gripped his hair and curled in on himself, muttering a quiet 'fuck'. He knew it must have just been his nerves to trigger the nightmares, just the same scenario over and over again. Jeremy let himself breathe, bringing himself back. He knew it was a dream. Just a dream. It felt like only a few seconds passed before his alarm went off, and all he could do was mutter another swear to himself before turning it off and getting out of bed for the day.

He grabbed his towel and shower caddy, moving to fill it with toiletries from his suitcase. The RA had said the showers were in the center of each hall, right around the corner on the opposite end from his room. He quietly locked his door behind him, heading down towards where he hoped the showers would be. None of the other boys from his floor seemed to be up at this hour, and Jeremy quietly thanked God for it. Showering around a bunch of other man was something that his mother would absolutely not approve of. He wondered if she had even read the public showers part of the handout.

He stepped into the large room, which was completely void of people. All the stalls were open, and he chose the one farthest from the door, hanging his towel up and hooking the caddy onto the stall. He slipped in, closing the curtain and disrobing himself. He folded his clothes neatly and set them neatly underneath where his towel hung. He turned on the water, keeping it to the 'not unbearably hot but pretty damn close' side of temperature. He took his time, slowly lathering up his hair and patchy beard, humming a song he’d heard at one of the rest stops. The best had stuck with him for some reason, and he couldn’t remember anything besides the one verse.

Jeremy froze, thought process about that song halting entirely when he heard somebody else trod into the bathroom and get into the stall next to him.

 _10 empty stalls, and you choose to get into the one directly next to the only one in use? Seriously?_ He thought to himself. _Who actually thinks that’s the sensible course of action?_

He quickly finished scrubbing, rinsing himself quickly and turning the water off, reaching out to grab his towel. He dried himself off as hastily as he could before wrapping it around his waist. He grabbed his caddy in one hand, clothes under his arm and made over to one of the sinks to brush his teeth quickly and get out of here. Jeremy wet his toothbrush and put his dab of toothpaste on. He started brushing, idly putting away his toothpaste as he did so. The other patron had turned off the water, Jeremy standing up straight immediately. He quickly distracted himself with wiping fog off of the mirror, steam annoyingly preventing him from seeing his own reflection.

He saw the white foam around his mouth, the silver cross around his neck, focusing on scrubbing his mouth as fast as possible. He might have tasted blood, but he wasn’t sure. It didn’t particularly matter. He heard the curtain opening, light steps hitting tile. Jeremy stared at the reflection in the mirror. Smooth, tan skin taught perfectly over lean muscles. The boy's towel hung low on his waist, revealing the deep v of his hips and the trail of light hair going down. He had a separate towel drying his head, and he absolutely noticed Jeremy staring. The boy smirked at the mirror, and Jeremy noticed his toothbrush was unmoving in his hand. When the stranger removed the towel from his head, it revealed the golden locks matched the trail down his chest and stomach.

"You like what you see, there?" His voice was smooth and sweet, and his _accent_. Jeremy turned bright red and stared down at the sink, very focused on brushing his teeth again. Of course the only other person in the building that showered at five in the goddamn morning had to be some gorgeous British boy. Jeremy focused his mind to other things, spitting in the sink. He tried to focus on the taste of blood as he scooped water into his mouth.

 _Dirty, dirty, dirty. You can’t look at another man that way_. Jeremy repeated to himself. He rinsed his mouth and the stranger flipped the second towel over his shoulder. He quickly put his toothbrush in its assigned pocket and made a quick move to get out of there.

"See you 'round, love." That stupid beautiful voice called out after him.

Jeremy walked as fast as he could, arms full with clothes, holding his towel up, and his caddy. He finally made it back to his dorm, fumbling with the door and slipping inside. He held his back to the door, breathing deeply.

"Forgive me, Father. Forgive me," He gripped the silver around his neck. His mother would be so disappointed, she had finally thought this might work.

_This school will make sure you don’t think like that anymore, Jeremy. It’ll be good for you._

His mother’s words rang around in his head, praying that he would get better.

-

Jeremy kept his head down until the bell went off signaling the beginning of period one calculus. There were a few empty seats, and he had left early to make sure he could find the classroom in the first place. As soon as the teacher made her way up to the board, two students came bumbling into the room giggling. Jeremy felt his face flush immediately at the sight of the boy from the showers, hair perfectly swept up and to the side. He was next to a shorter kid, stockier and auburn curls sticking out from his hat. Neither of them had their jackets buttoned, shirts untucked. The teacher looked absolutely miserable at the sight of them. Golden boy's eyes scanned the room while his friend talked, finally resting on Jeremy.

A wide grin split over his face, and then he winked.

Jeremy tapped his pencil on the desk nervously, staring straight ahead at the board. He wasn’t sure if it was possible for his face to get even more red than it was, but it certainly felt like it.

"Jones, Free! What did I do to have your grace in my class again?" The teacher seemed irritated, crossing her arms and glaring at them. Golden boy (was he Free? or was he Jones?) simply smiled as he walked down the rows and slid into his seat. His seat just happened to be right fucking next to Jeremy. Great. His shorter friend snickered and slipped into the seat in front of Golden boy.

"Why, Sister, I think you might have just missed our asses enough to request us again!" The shorter friend said, throwing his feet up on the desk and grinning.  
Jeremy's eyes widened at the audacity of him, looking from him to the teacher and back to him.

 _Swearing at a nun? How are you possibly still enrolled here?_ Jeremy targeted the thoughts at him with a shocked look.

"Jones! It's day one and you've already earned yourself a ticket to the Dean's office!" She all but screamed at him, pointing at the door. "That language is absolutely not accepted here!" 'Jones' complied easily, waving at everyone on his way out. "Free, do you wish to follow his example?"

Golden boy shook his head, still smiling. "No, ma’m. Michael was being a right bugger, wan't he?" Jeremy swallowed hard, hating himself for swooning over that damned accent again. Michael was the friend, then. He had that information at least. How much was he able to blush, again? It felt like he was setting a new record every time he looked over.

"I'm glad you have more sense than your friend, Gavin. Now, if we can please move on, your syllabuses are on your desks, take care..." Her words trailed off as Gavin leaned over to talk to him.

"I saw you in the showers this morning, right? Name is Gavin. What about yours, love?" Jeremy closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He shook his head, gave a tight smile, and continued staring straight ahead. Maybe Gavin could take the hint, to leave Jeremy alone. He seemed rather dense about it. Naturally, the teacher started doing roll call.

"Dooley, Jeremy."

"Here, miss." He piped up, raising his hand slightly. She nodded and continued listing off names.

"Dunkleman, Barbara.."

"Jeremy. Lovely little Jeremy. Lil' J," Gavin said quietly, voice oozing with enthusiasm. "We're gonna be right friends." Jeremy continued to just tap his pencil and ignore Gavin as much as he could.

Lovely little Jeremy. It sounded sweet. Way too sweet. Coming from the mouth of a boy. Jeremy ignored his own thoughts and began taking notes on his syllabus, determined to snub out the parasite that went by the name of Gavin Free.

His parents would never approve of him being friends with somebody like Gavin.

“ _We don’t associate with people like **that** ,_” his mother would spit in response to Jeremy mentioning a new friend from school.

“ _It’s a disease, boy. They’re all going to Hell, that’s a promise. Don’t associate with them,_ ” his father would mutter after picking Jeremy up after practice.

He took one glance at Gavin’s fond smile and realized that his parents would never even know about the friendship. He never had to tell them who Gavin was.

“Lil’ J, really? Is that the best you could come up with?” Jeremy question, smiling back at him. The teacher cleared her throat as Gavin opened his mouth to respond.

“Dooley, Free, is there something you would like to share with the class?” Her arms were crossed in a stern manner, serious eyes and mouth pressed into a line.

“Why, sister, I was just asking my dear friend Lil’ J here about what he would do if his legs did not know that they were legs.” With that, the entire class burst into giggles and Sister pointed to the door without a word.

Gavin gave Jeremy one last smirk before sliding out of his desk and proudly strutting out of the room. Jeremy sunk deep into his seat and smiled down at the papers.

Maybe private school wouldn’t be so bad, after all.

 

**Author's Note:**

> my first time writing something quite like this. let me know what you thought and hope you enjoyed.


End file.
